1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a material for processing carbon dioxide and method thereof. More particularly, to a method for adsorbing and/or converting carbon dioxide using a ceramic material.
2. Description of Related Art
In recent years, global warming has become a major issue which is highly concerned by the entire world. Climate anomalies, species extinction and other phenomena caused by global warming are all related closely to the life quality of human beings. Excessive greenhouse gases contained in the atmosphere have been identified as one of the major factors causing the global warming issue. Ever since the industrial revolution, fossil fuels are extensively used by human beings in response to the needs of economic development, and carbon dioxide content in the atmosphere is significantly increased, accordingly. Carbon dioxide entering the atmosphere is almost impossible to recycle, such that the global warming problem is getting worse day by day.
Therefore, how to reduce carbon dioxide content in the atmosphere in order to alleviate global warming has become an important research direction. In many scientific studies, various methods for capturing carbon dioxide have also been proposed. For instance, chemical absorbents, physical absorbents or cryocondensation technology may be used to capture carbon dioxide in exhaust air or the atmosphere and sequestrate the carbon dioxide in the ocean, oil fields or underground rocks. By doing so, anthropogenic emission of carbon dioxide to the atmosphere may be reduced and deterioration of greenhouse effect may also be slowed down, accordingly. However, the method for sequestrating carbon dioxide in the ocean, oil fields or underground rocks is not a perfect solution since it may cause other ecological problems while having higher requirements in both costs and technology. Moreover, since industrial usage of carbon dioxide is quite limited in the present days, developments of new processes are still required for further utilizing carbon dioxide being sequestrated. Therefore, it is generally expected to develop a technology for effectively capturing, converting and utilizing carbon dioxide, so as to alleviate global warming caused by greenhouse effect while increasing the economic benefits.